Traitor II: Tarkin's Downfall
by Yksin
Summary: While a cure is being found for Ahsoka, Anakin must decide what to do next. He decides to meditate and figure it out. Meanwhile, Ahsoka misses death again and she knows Tarkin is behind it. She wants him dead, and she will do anything to stop him.
1. On The Run

**A/N: So, here's the sequel for my story TRAITOR. If you have not read TRAITOR, than go back and read that first. Anyway, thanks to all the people who gave me advice on what to do and I hope that you enjoy the next part of the story!**

Tarkin parked his speeder outside the alleyway. He got off and ran to the building. Cad Bane was there, waiting for him.

"Dooku told me about your success Tarkin," Bane said while counting some credits.

"The Togruta shall be dead in seconds," Tarkin laughed.

"Did you say Togruta?" Bane asked, looking up at Tarkin.

"Yes, why?" Tarkin snapped.

"Because Togrutas have a different immune system idiot!" Bane yelled.

Tarkin followed Bane into the building and watched as he researched the immune system of Togrutas. Tarkin found this very strange.

"Well Tarkin, she isn' immune to the toxin, but she won't be dead in seconds."

"What do you mean Bane?" Tarkin asked.

"It'll take the toxin at least another day to kill her," Bane sighed.

"That gives the Jedi enough time figure out a cure!" Tarkin exclaimed.

"I knew I should have been the one who took the shot, but Dooku wanted to test you," Bane said, slamming his fist on a table.

"Test me?" Tarkin whispered.

"He wanted to see if you had the balls to kill a Padawan," Bane laughed.

Tarkin didn't know why it was so funny to Bane. He just shook his head and turned around. There stood the holo image of Dooku.

"Tarkin," he growled.

"My Lord," Tarkin stammered.

"You have failed me."

"No my Lord, I have not," Tarkin said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Dooku snapped.

Tarkin blinked and continued on.

"I say that we should do everything we can to stop the Jedi from finding a cure." Tarkin said bravely.

"What are you suggesting?"


	2. Putting Off Death

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Review please!**

_I saw Aayla Secura standing on planet Felusia. She stood observing the wildlife ever so peacefully. There were tanks behind her, she was obviously on a mission. I watched as the clones walked forward and readied their blasters. They aimed at her! I tried to warn Aayla, but I was too late. The clones opened fire and Aayla dropped to the ground. Even though she was down, the clones still shot her. I couldn't leave, so I had to stay and watch the clone pack up and leave the body of Aayla Secura, my friend behind. _

I woke up with a horrible pain in my stomach. I remembered the horrible dream that I had. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I ignored the pain in my stomach and opened my eyes. Plo stood right beside my bed with my Master and the medical droid. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hey Snips," Anakin greeted me.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Precisely four hours and twenty five minutes," the droid answered as he started checking my wound.

"Wait, four hours? I thought I only had." Anakin cut me off.

"It seems that the toxin won't take affect for another day or two," Plo told me.

"Why?"

"Because you are a Togruta little one," someone said behind me.

I looked up and saw the face of Shaak Ti.

"What does being Togruta have to do with the toxin?" I asked curiously.

"Our immune system is different Ahsoka," Shaak Ti answered softly.

The droid finished checking my wounds and turned to face me.

"The wound is starting to heal, but very slowly."

"What about the toxin?" Anakin asked.

"It is impossible to remove the toxin from her system, but we are working our hardest to find a cure," the droid replied.

One of the female scientists came in and spoke briefly to the medical droid. She then walked towards a cupboard and walked toward me and unwrapped the bandages around my wound. She grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a very long needle.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

She smiled and put the needle down.

"My name is Lilo and I have to take a sample of the blood near the wound," she said gently.

"Why?"

"Because this may help us find a way to cure you," she replied with a sweet voice.

I nodded and she grabbed the needle off my bedside table. She swiftly, yet gently jabbed it into my wound. I yelled out in pain and Anakin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Ahsoka," she said calmly.

"But, but it hurts," I whimpered.

Lilo took the needle out and I caught a glimpse of the green, red blood. It made me want to puke. My side hurt and I found myself crying. Anakin wiped the tears off my cheeks and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and rubbed my eyes. I felt very tired and weak.

"Am I allowed to sleep?" I asked with a yawn.

"Go ahead Little one. I'll be here with you the whole time," Shaak Ti replied gently.

Anakin nodded and left the room with Plo. Shaak Ti sat beside my bed and watched me as I fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Anakin walked down the hallway with Master Plo. He was glad that Shaak Ti had taken his place. He thought that a female of the same species would help Ahsoka more.

"Master Plo, how are we going to track Tarkin down?" Anakin asked.

Plo stopped and looked Anakin in the eyes.

"I don't know Skywalker. He could be off the planet by now," Plo replied.

It was impossible to tell if Plo was disappointed or not. His voice was always deep and mysterious. He always controlled his emotions.

"With all do respect Master, but we have to catch him," Anakin said honestly.

"How are you to find him Skywalker?"

"I'll find him, he almost killed my Padawan. I can't let him get away and you know that," Anakin whispered.

"But you already have," Plo replied as they started to walk again.

Anakin went silent. He had let Tarkin go. He was right in front of him and he did nothing. He was so ashamed of himself. He hung his head as they walked. Anakin needed time to think.

"I'm going to go to my quarters, do you mind?" Anakin asked quietly.

"I don't mid Skywalker, you need to relax," Plo said, leaving Anakin to stand in the middle of the hallway. As soon as Plo was out of sight, Anakin made a dash to his room. He ran past younglings and people he knew. He didn't stop to say hello. When he got to his room, he closed the door and locked it. He sat on his bed cross legged. He needed a plan to catch Tarkin, and this he thought, was the way to do it.


	3. The Explosion

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. Those chapters weren't the best ones I've ever written and I'll try to make them better for you. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

Tarkin carefully piloted a bomber given to him by the Separatist army. Several bombers flew behind him, one occupied by Bane. Tarkin spotted the Jedi Temple.

"Count Dooku, we're in position."

"Very good Tarkin, let us hope that this plan of yours does not fail," Dooku replied darkly.

The transmission ended and Tarkin shivered. Dooku scared him. He ignored his feelings and contacted Bane.

"Bane, target the medical centre on the right corner of the temple," Tarkin ordered.

"Alright. Let's hope we don't miss," Bane replied.

Tarkin saw his target and yelled.

"All bombers, FIRE!"

OoOoOoO

I screamed. Shaak Ti was immediately by my side.

"What is it Ahsoka?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Somethings wrong," I gasped.

"Ahsoka, what wrong?" Shaak Ti demanded.

"Tarkin," I whispered.

I swung my feet over the bed and yelled in pain. Shaak Ti grabbed me ad put me back on the bed.

"Ahsoka, that wasn't smart! You need to relax while the doctors find a cure," she scolded.

"You don't understand, we're going to die if we stay here!" I cried.

Shaak Ti froze and looked at me. He purple eyes met mine and she sighed.

"Alright Ahsoka, I hope you're wrong," Shaak Ti said quietly.

She ordered everyone out of the medical bay. She grabbed me off the bed and carried me out of the room.

OoOoOoO

Tarkin pulled the trigger.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka heard a loud boom and she shut her eyes. She felt Shaak Ti increase her speed as they left the Medical bay. I heard screams of pain and horror. _Did someone die?_ I opened my eyes and saw a burning medical bay behind me. Shaak Ti gently put me down in a hallway away from the explosion.

"You were right Ahsoka. You saved us all," she said soothingly.

I yawned and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I must leave to help the others. I'll send someone to collect you."

She took her hand off my shoulder and sprinted down the hallway. As soon as she was out of sight, I attempted to get up. I wasn't easy and it was very painful. I finally was able to get up. _Now, lets see if I can walk._

I took small steps but my side still hurt. I knew I could make it. I took a deep breath and picked up my pace. I couldn't just wait in that hallway and die. I had something to do.


	4. Goodbye Padawan Tano

**A/N: I have no idea how bombers would be able to blow up part of the Jedi temple. I just wrote it without thinking. Anyway, this story is going very AU. None of this would ever happen! **

Tarkin flew the bomber as far away from the temple as he could. He knew that Republic forces would stop him from leaving the planet, so he had to go into hiding. It was very risky, but he had to do it. His communicator beeped and Tarkin punched the button.

"What?" he barked.

He heard laughter, Bane's laughter.

"Tarkin, there are Republic ships behind us," he chuckled.

Tarkin grunted and sped ahead.

Bane and the other bombers followed him.

"What are you doing? Split up you idiots!" Tarkin screamed.

The bombers split up, leaving Tarkin alone. He spotted a storage garage and smiled. He flew towards it and started laughing.

"You won't catch me Jedi!"

OoOoOoO

I reached the entrance. I groaned and fell to my knees. Pain flew through my body and I cried out. I looked down at my bandaged side. I unwrapped it carefully and gasped. The wound was green and oozing. My stomach flipped and I almost puked. I quickly put the bandages back on and stood up. My legs wobbled but I was able to keep my balance.

"Ahsoka Tano, where are you!"

I almost fell over. Shaak Ti was mad, very mad. I decided not to respond. I didn't want anyone to interfere, not even Shaak Ti. I used all my strength and walked outside. I was cold, damp and rainy. I shivered and fell over. Warm tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to stand. I couldn't, the pain was too much. I knew I only have minutes left. I had to keep moving. I stood up with great difficulty and started to head towards the south landing pad.

OoOoOoO

Tarkin hopped out of his bomber and entered the garage. It was deserted.

"Perfect," he said happily.

He looked through the garage for anything useful, like guns. He found one small blaster that looked brand new. He tested it by shooting an empty coffee mug off of a table. The coffee mug shattered when the blast hit it. Tarkin grinned and then stopped. He shivered and turned around. A man in a dark cape stood at the entrance. Tarkin couldn't see his face because the hood was hiding it.

"Captain Tarkin," the man said calmly.

"Who are you?" Tarkin asked, raising his weapon.

The man took a step forward. Tarkin aimed his blaster. It suddenly flew out of his hand and floated towards the man. He caught it and threw it away.

"There will be no need for weapons Tarkin," he said cooly.

"What do you want?" Tarkin whispered.

The man laughed slightly at Tarkin's fear.

"Ahsoka Tano is still alive Tarkin. She survived the pathetic explosion of yours."

"What! How?" Tarkin exclaimed.

The man shook his hand and turned around.

"She's a Jedi you idiot. She knew you were coming," he snapped.

"She's only a youngling!"

"No, she isn't. She's Skywalker's Padawan. She is also very gifted for someone so young," the man replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Tarkin asked.

"She is standing on the South Landing Pad at the Temple. Kill her."

Tarkin stepped forward and smiled.

"Now that is something that can be done," Tarkin said.

The man started walking toward the garage entrance.

"There is a small ship waiting for you outside the garage. When you complete your mission, meet me back here," the man instructed.

"I understand," Tarkin said firmly.

The Man left and Tarkin sighed. He ran outside to find a small ship waiting for him, just as the Man said. He hopped in and activated it.

"You've escaped me too many time Tano. This time, you're dead."

OoOoOoO

I reached the landing pad and collapsed. My side felt like a million bees were stinging it. I shook my head. I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Ahsoka Tano! Where are you? I told you to stay put!" Shaak Ti snapped through the communicator.

I pressed the button and held my arm up to my mouth.

"I have to do something Master, something before I die," I whispered.

"Ahsoka! The scientists are so close to a cure! You have to come back or you will die!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Master."

I took off my communicator and threw it over the edge of the Landing pad. I didn't want anymore interruptions.

OoOoOoO

Tarkin spotted the Temple and flew towards the South Landing Pad. He started laughing. The little Togruta was lying down on the ground. She was dying. The ship didn't have any weapons, so Tarkin had to kill her himself. He started his landing sequence.

OoOoOoO

I looked up and saw a ship landing. Tarkin. I got up and watched him get out of his ship.

"Padawan Tano, we meet for the last time," he said coldly.

I grabbed one of my lightsabers and activated it. He drew his blaster and pointed it at me.

"Goodbye little one, nice knowing you!" Tarkin laughed.

I grabbed my other lightsaber and activated it. He fired and I painfully deflected it. I yelled out in pain. My side hurt even more. Tarkin laughed bitterly.

"You've only got minutes left Togruta! You're weakened, just the way I want you!" Tarkin yelled happily.

He raised his gun and started firing. I deflected the blasts easily. My side burned but I ignored it. I had to take him down. I had to.

"I'm not giving up that easily Tarkin," I cried.

"You will soon," Tarkin spat.

OoOoOoO

Anakin's eyes snapped open. He saw what Tarkin was going to do. He jumped off his bed and ran to get Shaak Ti. When he got to the Medical bay, he saw that it wasn't there anymore. It was blown up, one of the assistants had told him. He saw Bariss in the hallway and he ran to her.

"Bariss, where is Ahsoka and Master Ti?" He asked desperatly.

"Ahsoka left and Master Ti went to find her," Bariss replied.

"Did she say where she was going?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, she was heading for the south Landing pad."

Anakin turned and ran towards the landing pad. He had to stop Tarkin.

OoOoOoO

He fired his blaster and I dodged and fell over. I screamed in pain. It felt like my whole body was on fire. My mouth dried up and I couldn't speak. My arms felt like jello and I screamed louder and louder. I knew that I had seconds left.

"The toxin has set in Tano!" he cried in joy.

I felt him kick my leg, hard. I screamed and he started laughing.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he said innocently.

I groaned and rolled over. My clothes were soaked from the rain and the cold hard ground made it worse.

"Should I leave you here to die, or should I kill you now," Tarkin thought out loud.

I whimpered in pain. I wanted to die, right now. But not at the hands of Tarkin.

"I'd rather suffer horrible pain than be killed by you Tarkin," I said roughly. My throat hurt so much.

"Can't you see Tano? I was the one who shot you in the first place! You'll die at my hand either way!" he laughed.

He grabbed me by my lekku and pulled me up. I screamed and he laughed. Tarkin threw me at the wall. I hit the wall with a loud thud. I felt one of my ribs break, but I was too sore to scream. I groaned instead. Tarkin knelt down and lifted up my chin. He laughed in my face and then grabbed his blaster. He took the tip of it and shoved it against my wounded. I screamed. The pain was unberable. He laughed harder and pushed the baster harder. I burst into tears and started yelling out my Master's name.

"You want your Master little one? Well, you'll see him soon because my employer has plans for him!"

He removed the blaster from my wound and pointed it at my face. I heard a lightsaber activate and he gasped. Shaak Ti stood behind him with her lightsaber pointed at his head.

"Stand down Tarkin!" she snapped at him.

He turned his blaster and pointed it at her.

"Never."

I looked to my right and saw my lightsaber. I reached and grabbed it.

"Goodbye Tarkin!" I cried.

He turned around and I stabbed him in the chest. He gasped and looked at me in shock. I pulled my lightsaber out and he fell to the ground next to me. I deactivated my lightsaber and gasped. I was pain started to fade and I knew it was time. Shaak Ti knelt down and grabbed my arm. She stuck a needle in a pushed the plunger.

"You're not dying now Ahsoka," she said calmly.

I looked at her violet eyes and smiled slightly.

"Finally, peace," I whispered.

"No Ahsoka, you're not going to die! The cure should take its affect in just a minutes. Now hang in there!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Master. I shouldn't have left," I said sorrily.

"It's okay Ahsoka, I understand what you were trying to do," she said gently.

"I sensed the he was coming and I didn't tell you," I cried.

Shaak Ti wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ahsoka!"

Shaak Ti turned and saw Anakin running towards us. Shaak Ti moved out of the way so Anakin could kneel beside me.

"Master," I croaked.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left the Med bay. We could have taken Tarkin together," Anakin cried.

"It's okay Master. I wouldn't have let you come anyway," I said quietly.

"I gave her the cure Skywalker, but I don't know if it will take affect soon enough," Master Ti said gently.

Anakin nodded and turned to me andI groaned.

"Are you in pain?" he whispered.

"No. My body is numb. I can't feel anything."

Anakin nodded.

"We should get her out of this cold rain," Shaak Ti said.

Anakin lifted my body up gently. We were almost inside the temple when I screamed. Anakin looked at me in terror. My body started to burn.

"Ahsoka!"

I couldn't answer.

"Ahsoka!"

I screamed again and everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry, I had to change the title of the story cause it didn't fit with he plot. They didn't actually Hunt Tarkin so yeah. There will be another chapter or two so the story isn't over yet! Please review!**


	5. I Survived

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I've bean busy working on a two shot story that I randomly thought up. If you want to read it, it's called "Two Is Better Than One" Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

I saw an older Togruta in the distance. It was nightfall on a beautiful field full of flowers and tall trees. I didn't recognize where we were. The Togruta walked towards me. Wait a second, It's Shaak Ti. What's she doing here? Did she die too?

"_Shaak Ti?" I asked._

_Shaak Ti smiled and put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Am I dead?"_

_She laughed._

"_No my dear Ahsoka. You are still alive," she replied._

_She started walking towards a tall tree. She gestured me to follow her, and I did. We sat down underneath the tree. _

"_Where am I?" I questioned._

"_You tell me Ahsoka. This is your dream," she replied._

_My eyes widened._

"_I'm dreaming? Aren't I dead. The toxin, it should have killed me!"_

_Shaak Ti sighed._

"_Do you want to die Ahsoka," she whispered._

_Her words hit me like a rock hitting my forehead._

"_No."_

"_Then why can't you accept that Shaak Ti gave you the cure just in time to save your life!"_

_I stopped and looked at her._

"_Aren't you Shaak Ti?"_

_She looked at me and smiled._

"_I may look like Shaak Ti, but I am not. I am your imagination, part of your dream," she explained._

"_If this is all my dream, than how come I can't remember this place?" I asked quietly._

_She got up and held out her hand. I grabbed it and got up. We walked around the field and went over a grassy hill. We climbed the steep hill and when we got to the top, I gasped. There was a small town right at the foot of the hill. I saw Togrutas, my species, playing, dancing, singing and going on with there everyday lives. _

"_Is, Is this my home?" I whispered._

_Shaak Ti looked at my with her violet eyes._

"_Yes Ahsoka. This is your home town. You are on Shilli."_

_I looked at my people for several minutes before Shaak Ti beckoned me to turn around and follow her. I didn't want to go._

"_Ahsoka, please follow me," she said kindly. _

_I nodded and followed her back down the hill and to the tree._

"_You must wake up Ahsoka. Your Master and the real Shaak Ti need you."_

_I looked at her._

"_How do I wake up?" I asked._

"_Like this."_

_She put a finger on my forehead and I gasped. My body felt itchy and I couldn't move. A bright light formed around me and I gasped. Shaak Ti turned white and so did I. The field disappeared and so did she. I was alone. Still, the light got brighter and brighter until it blinded me._

My eyes snapped open and I started panting. I sat up and quickly looked around. I was in my room. There was medical equipment all around me. I remembered that the medical bay was destroyed. Maybe my room was being used as a hospital room. I looked down at my side. The bandages were gone. I quickly rolled up my white shirt and saw a faint scar. I sighed in relief and rolled down the medical shirt. I was alive.

The door opened and Shaak Ti walked in. I hopped off my bed and ran over to her. She was taken by surprise as I gave her a hug. She gently hugged me back.

"I'm alive, I'm alive," I kept repeating.

She let go of my and led me back over to my bed. I sat down and she smiled at me.

"Welcome back Padawan Ahsoka," she smiled.

I smiled back. I was glad to be back. Suddenly the door burst open and Anakin ran in.

"Ahsoka!"

I grinned as he hugged me. He let go quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"How are you feeling Snips," he asked me.

"I'm feeling fine SkyGuy," I replied.

He looked at Shaak Ti and she left the room. I then remembered somthing.

"What happened to Tarkin?" I whispered.

Anakin looked at me for a second and then nodded.

"You killed him Ahsoka, he's dead," Anakin replied calmly.

I shivered.

"I, I did?"

Anakin put a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't kill him out of anger Ahsoka. You killed him because he was pointing a blaster at Master Ti," he said softly.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Master, I've bean having dreams."

He looked concerned.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"Visions," I replied with a frown.

Anakin looked at the ground and then looked back at me.

"The future?"

I nodded my head.

"Ahsoka, not all visions in the future are true. The future isn't set in stone," he said calmly.

"All of them are tragic though. All of them result in death!" I cried.

"Ahsoka, like I said, the future isn't set in stone. These could just be dreams," he said softly.

I nodded, blinking back tears.

"Now Ahsoka, I need you to rest. I'll have the droid give you an examination tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll be able to get up and start training again."

"I sure hope so," I replied quietly.

Anakin looked at me once more and then he turned and left the room. I lay back down on my bed. I survived, yet I wasn't cured.

**A/N: I am sorry to the reviewer who wanted her to die. I can't please everybody. But if you want to see a story where Ahsoka does die, read my story "Mortis Crisis". Thanks for your patience.**

**By the way, this isn't the last chapter. There will be at least on more chapter! So keep looking for an update! Thanks! -Yksin**


	6. Getting Over It

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Getting reviews makes me want to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks guys! -Yksin**

ONE WEEK LATER

I stood outside the temple, in the same spot where I was first shot. My experiences over the last month had made me think a lot. It was still unknown why Tarkin had targeted me. Was it out of hate, or was he ordered to kill me? I still had a lot to figure out.

I watched the sun set over the tall buildings. It was a warm night, warm enough that I didn't need a cloak. There was no wind and the sky was clear. A beautiful night. My night. I took a deep breath and smiled. The air was cold and refreshing, just how I liked it.

"Now that's a sunset."

I turned around. Shakk Ti was there, and she had a comforting smile on her face.

"Shaak Ti," I bowed.

She put her arm around my shoulder and we watched as the sun disappear over the buildings, leaving a clear starry sky behind. After a while, it started to get cold and Shaak Ti led me back into the Temple.

"Master, I wanted to ask you something, something my Master wouldn't tell me," I said slowly.

She stopped and looked at me with her beautiful violet eyes.

"What do you want to know Ahsoka?" she asked gently.

I bit my lip.

"I wanted to know if there was still an investigation on Tarkin's betrayal."

Master Ti stopped for a moment to think. I waited eagerly for an answer. I wanted her to say yes. I wanted to know that the person who ordered him to do this was caught.

"No," she finally said.

I mouth hung open.

"Did you just say no?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but the council has decided not to pursue on this matter," Shaak Ti said softly.

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"So you're telling me that the person who ordered Tarkin to kill me will just roam the streets of this planet," I snapped.

Shaak Ti put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook her off.

"Ahsoka, control your emotions," she said sharply.

"How am I suppose to do that! That person may try and kill me again!" I exclaimed.

Tears fell from my eyes and I hung my head. Shaak Ti pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, I promise you that as long as your Master or I are here, nobody will ever touch you," she whispered.

I let go of her and wiped my tears away with my arm.

"Thanks Shaak Ti, that means a lot."

She smiled and I smiled back.

"Go and sleep, your Master wants you to train tomorrow," she said softly.

I nodded and headed towards my room.

Now, I was cured.


	7. Failed Mission

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter of the Traitor stories. I really enjoyed writing these stories and I really liked how many reviews I got on both of them. I already have another idea for a story in my head and hopefully it will be published soon! Please review! -Yksin**

Chancellor Palpatine threw on his long black cloak and went into his private chamber. He had been awaiting a call from Count Dooku, but he was late. He impatiently contacted him and the Count answered immediately. His holographic figure appeared.

"My Lord," he bowed.

"You have failed me Count," Palpatine said darkly.

Dooku stood up.

"My Lord, I thought that Tarkin would succeed. I underestimated the Padawan," Dooku apologized.

"Don't apologize to me Count. I told you that the Padawan was strong and yet you failed to listen."

Dooku looked at the ground.

"I see now that the Padawan is beyond assassination. She is too smart," Palpatine commented.

Dooku looked up.

"What shall we do My Lord?" he asked.

Palpatine smiled.

"We wait for the right moment," he replied coldly.

"Yes my Lord," Dooku finished.

The transmission ended.

**A/N: So, what did you think of the ending? I thought it was pretty good actually. So please review! **


End file.
